Tavros and Vriska- Written by 12 year old me Humanstuck
by south-park-fan-666
Summary: omg pls dont hate me i wrote this in my weeb phase so i decided to post it DONT HATE ON THIS ITS SUPPOSE TO BE A JOKE OK so idk if theres anything wrong like triggers...idk.. trigger warning- i have no fucking idea ENJOY MY SHIT ohmygodwhy
1. Chapter 1

humanstuck-vriska and tavros

I walked home from school. i was in collage but i lived close by so i walked everyday. i walked in my apartment "taaaaaaaavros im home" "Hi vriska how was school" "boring but fine" Tavros my roomate and bestfriend since were kids, he went to an online school. we lived together, I wasnt sure if we were dating or not, its conplicated. "so what cha want for dinner tonight?" "i dont know tav, maybe some pizza" "ok" I called pizza hut and ordered a pizza. I went into my room and grabbed $25. "Tav do u have 4 dollars." "yeah i think" "ill pay you back" "ok" he handed me 4 dollars. the pizza came. i handed the guy the money and he left. Tav come to the table. "what kind of pizza" "just plain" "ok" we ate our pizza and talked. it was around 11 so we went to bed. I had no school on the weekends neither did Tav. The next morning was saturday so i slept late. I woke up at 2pm. i yawned and i went into the kichten. "Nice to see your finally up"

"yeah i was hoping 3pm but 2 is ok." I grabbed coke and poured it into a coffe mug. "want some?" "nah" i still didnt know between me and Tav. we flirt with each other and stuff but i dont know. as kids we were best freinds and thats why we decided to live with each other after high school. "Tav what cha wanna do today?" "well i was going to meet nepeta and karkat at the mall, wanna come." "what as a date?" we both laughed. we always made those kind of jokes. I got changed into my yellow plaid shirt and jeans. and my red converse. I put on my blue lipstick. i put my hair in a ponytail. "ready tav?" "sure, lets go" i grabbed my purse and we left. we went into tavs car and drove to the mall. we met up with nepeta and karkat in the front. "Heeeeeeeey" "Hi vriska!" "hey kar, hi nepeta" "hi tav and vrisk" we walked around and stuff for like 2 hours. kar and nep left. so it was just us for awhile. we walked around and stuff

"vriska wanna get some icecream" "sure" we got icecream i got vanilla with chocolate sprinkles and tavros got the chocolate with rainbow sprinkles. we ate our icecream. "you got icecream on ur nose vriska" "i do" he took a napkin and wipes my nose. i started to blush. we both laughed. we finshed and talked for awhile. we went home. i sat on the balcony and drank soda. tavros came out. "so tav for dinner, left over pizza." "uh...sure" "tavros can we talk" "sure" "well i um" he kissed me. i was really red. "vriska i-im sorry. i-uh im just im sorry" he was red too. i walked into my room and studied for my final exam on sunday. i was going to school to be an aranelogist, aranelogist, the study of spiders. i tried to my book but i thought of tavros the entire time. i was thinking about the kiss, it felt...good. i started to blush. "vriska im going to work ill br back later" "o-ok" "vriska before i go, i just wanna say im sorry for before" he left, i was thinking about him. i hid my face in my pillows, and screamed. i called ex john, he was my second bestfriend "john i need ur help" "whats wrong" "tav kissed me and he just left for work and im FREAKING OUT" "vrisk u need to chill, did u like the kiss?" "well yeah it was nice but omfg i just dont know" "chill, when he gets home just tell him how you feel.""you think that will work?" "it might, i g2g""bye john." he hung up.

~3 hours l8r~ "uh vriska im home" "hi taaaaaaavros" i thought about what john said and i couldnt do it. i just couldnt. he went to bed. i felt like a wimp. i studied a little more. tavros walked in. "uh hi vriska..." "hi tav" he was quiet. "i justt wanna say sorry again." "tav its fine, i actually...like it" i blushed and looked down. "y-y-you did" "uh yeah i-i did" he looked surprised. we were both silent. i read my book a little. "vriska" "yeah" "uh i hope you pass your final tomarrow." "oh shut up and kiss me" we kissed. it felt good. sparks were flieing. "vriska" "yeah" "i uh" "just kiss me again" we actually started to make out. at midnight we fell asleep on my bed. at 5am my alarm clock rang. i shut the alarm off. my class started at 7:30 but for the exam we need to be their at 7am. "tav go in ur room" "k" he went in his room and i took a shower. i got dressed in my scoripio t-shirt and jeans. I blow dried my hair. i put my hair in a pony tail and put my blue lipstick on. it was 6:45. it took time to get to school. "bye taaaaaaaavros." "bye vriska" i grabbed my book and my blue messager and headed out. i walked with john every morning, we lived two door away. he was studing weather and had exams too. "so had it go with tavros" "weeeeeeeell" "speak vrisk" "he came in my room and i told him i liked the kiss." "than he told me good luck on my exams. so i said shut up and kiss me. so he kissed me." "tongue?" "no stupid"

"than when we parted i said kiss me again. so we made out, til midnight" "good for you!" got the rest of the away i read my book. "if i pass this exam i can graduate!" "me too" we got to college. i went into my class room and sat in my seat. i look for my pencil in my messenger, i found a note "uHH GOOD LUCK ON UR EXAMS -tAV 3" "aww" i heard feferi say. "fef what the fuck you scared me!" "sorry its so sweet though!" i grabbed my pencil case and got out 3 2# pencils and an eraser. we started our exams. they were 3 hours long. it was soooooooo easy. ~3 hours later~ it was finally over. i handed my exam in and walked home with john. "look at this note tav left me." i handed him the note" "awwww thats so sweet" "yeah" "so hes ur boyfreind now?" "i dont know actually" "what he didnt ask u" "no we didnt talk every much, we mostly kissed" "thats pathtic" "i know :(" we walked into the apartment building and walked into the elevator." "you need to ask him!" "what, i cant" "if u can demand him to make out with him all night, you could possibly get him to date you." "i didnt demand him, i asked him and he decided to kiss me" "yeah yeah"

we got to our floor. "bye john" "taaaaaaaavros im home!" "hi vriska how was exams." "super easy and thank you for the note" "ur welcome." "it was a good surprise" i walked behind while he was video calling gamzee. "hiiiiiiii" "uh hi" "hi gamzee!" "hey sis whats up?" "nothing" "how was exams" "easy, i think i passed it" "thats good sis" "yeah" "sorry bro i gotta go 'GAMZEE GET UT CLOWN ASS IN HERE!' karkat need meh" "bye!" he stopped the video chat. i sat on his lap. "tav we need to talk" "about what?" "about us" "oh uh" i wrapped my arms around his neck. "tav.." "yeah" "i-i just" "shut up and kiss me" we both laughed and kissed. while we were kissing a video call came, i hit the wrong button and gamzee saw us kissing. "..." "uh gamzee hi" "hi gam" "..." i was blushing like crazy. "well ima go..." gamzee hung up. i was really embarest. "well that sucked." "uhh yeah" we just sat their for a few minutes, than "vriska" "yeah" "well" "shut up and kiss me" that was our thing i guess and we kissed.

the video chat thing dinged again. i pressed the correct button and muted it. we both laughed. "what do u want for dinner?" "uh left over pizza?" "sure" i got up and put 2 pizza slices on a plate and put them in the microwave, "how long should i heat them for?" "i think a 2 minutes." i put it on 2 minutes. "what cha wanna drink" "lemonaid plz?" i poured us some lemonaid. the microwave dinged. i took out the pizza. tav walked in. we both sat down. "so when are you going to get ur grade on ur exam." "actually it was being emailed to me and i should of gotten it." i finshed eating and i throw the paper plate away. i went on the computer on my gmail. i got the email. "YES!" tav walked in. "heeey u got a A+" "fuck yeah i did" "im going to graduate!" i started to cheer. i got up and hugged tav

"bai im going to work" "ok bye tave" i kissed his cheek.i decided to videochat john. "heeeeeeeey john" "you sound happy" "well i going to graduate," "so you passed, and who asked who." "he asked me" "oooooooohhh" "g2g bye~" "bye john" i hung up. i feel asleep on the computer looking at my facebook. Tav came home. he picked me up and put me to bed. i had no classes the next day so i slept til 2:30. i woke up and walked in the kitchen "good afternoon" "hey vrisk" i yawned. "im going to gamzees today" "ok i guess ill call kanaya or tez" "ok imma head out, bye"" bye" he walked out."what no good bye kiss" he walked in and kissed me. than walked out again. "thats better" I called kanaya "hey kan want to hang out today"

"sure i have some clothes i have needed u to try on." "ok ill take a walk over" i got dressed in a peirce the veil shirt and jean shorts. i grabbed my messagener. and walked outta my apartment. and saw john "sup egbert" "hi vriska, hwere ya going" "kanayas. shes my shopping mall, i cant afford real clothes, i got no job." "you better get one. you cant just sit home after college." "after college yes, right now, nope" "well id start looking" "nothing with kids or ppl, i dont like kids or poeple" "than unemploymen is fine" "shut up and see ya later" i walked in the eleveator. i thought about, i need a job. ill go hunting tomarrow. i walked to kanayas. it was 2 blocks away. with the money i did have, thank you stupid people dropping a money all over my city i got starbucks. i walked up her many flights of stairs finally reaching her apartment.. i walked in.

'hey kan got u a starbucks!" "thanks how much do i owe u" "um 3.50" "ok now take these clothes and try them on." "fineeeeeeee" i walked into kans bedroom and tried on a blue and black dress with white spider webs. i walked out. "what cha thing" "its beauitful!" i walked back in and yelled "will i get paid for this?" "yes, for every piece of clothing u try on you get 10 dollars." "im ok with that i took off the dress and put on a tshirt that said "vriska spider queen" with a big black spider on the back and crop jeans with Vs ont he pockets. i walked out. "looks good!" "thats 30" i tried on 4 more piceces all perfect"thats 70 dollars for me. I put my regular clothes on and put them in a bag "so hows the fashion world" "fabulous, i meet a girl at my college IM IN LOVE" "good for you" we talked for a little while "so i heard from karkat who heard from gamzees you and tav.."

"ive told you before its...compilcated" "whats been going on lately" "weeeeeeeel,...we have been making out but he never asked me to be his girlfriend and i dont know ok" "well u need to know." "thats what john said, i should ask him but idk if i can" "why not" "we have been best freinds since i could remeber we were in all the same classes emelentry middle school and high school." "i see" "and we have been living together for 3 years now. and i just dont know ok" "well then wait" "hm" "wait for him. continue what u have and if it goes beyond than it does of it doesnt u can have the memorys u have now" "but wont it be awkward" "if u make it" she was right. i got a text from tav "uH I AM ON MY WAY HOME r U HOME?" i textes back "no im at kanayas ill 8e home soon" "uH OK" i didnt reply. "ok vrisk heres ur 73.50 dollars" she handed me the money "thanks im gonna go" "ok see ya ill call if i have more clothes" "ok bye"

i walked down the many stairs again. i started to walk home when i saw kar walking outta starbucks "hi kaaaaaaaarkaaaaaaaaat" "u and ur fucking 8s" "whats up" "getting starbucks dumass" "heard what happened with u and tavros" "making out...c ya whore" "fucking asshole" i walked home. i was a lil mad.i got to the apartments" i decided to walk up the stairs, i always did after kanayas house. i got ot my floor. i walked into my apartment. "tav im home" "what no taaaaaaaav" "not in the mood" "what happened" "fucking vantas" i see" i went in my room and just laid in my bed. tav walked in. "what did he say" "he called me a whore" a tear ran down my face he hugged me. he wiped the tear away. i was blushing."vriska dont listen to what he says ur perfect the way u r"

my face was red red. i knew it becuz i was looking in the mirror "tavros" "what" "a-are we dating?" "i dont know, thats what im wondering" we were silent for a few minutes "w-well i" i was speechless "vriska i want to" "want to date me" "yeah i think that would be great" "i think so too so" "we are dating now" "agreed" "w-well i have so i-im gonna go" "ok" i kissed him/ he left. i waited 10 minutes than i ran to john apartment. i banged on the door 'JOOOOOOOOHN!" he awnsered "what" "me and tav are dating" we both cheered. "girl u need to update ur facebook" "i know i just wanted to tell u that" i walked back to my apartment and updated my facebook "vriska serket was now in a relationship with tavros nitram" my computer read.~10 seconds later~ my phone said-"88 new messages" i read through most, about me and tav. i just laid on my bed watching nic cage. i fell asleep. i had graduation shit in the morning. but it was it 10. my alarm was set for 8am. UGHHHH. i woke up at 8am and took a shower. i decided to wear a sun dress it was black and blue stripes. i wore my red converse and straghted my hair. i grabbed my bag. "byeeeeeeeee Tav!" i walked outta my apartment and met with john. "hows the girl with a boy doing"

"A-dont call me that and B-super good" "glad to see u soo happy" " are you sad?" "kinda rose left me for a lesbian fashion designer" "kanaya" i thought. "well that sucks" "yeah but being single is fine" "thats good u have a positive additude" "yeah" we got to school. i went to my class "ok ladies and gentalmen, the ones who are seating here are graduating. you might notice few arent here. well they didnt pass, tomarrow we will hand out ur caps and gowns. this sunday is the graduation. everyone can bring 5 guests. we are sharing the graduation with the weather and doctor students." said. "i want to annouce our vaildvictoiran." "vriska serket" i was so happy "thank you ." "ok class dismissed" i walked home proud as a peacock. i walked up the stairs. i walked into my apartment. "taaaaaaaavro!" i ran to him and hugged him "whats up" "i got vaildvictorian for my graduation" "thats great!" "i got work todo" "ok ill go to kanayas than" i kissed him and walked out. i got to kanayas. a note was on her dooe "went out to nuy fabric! b back soon~kanaya" "well ill go to terezis" i walked downn 4 flights to terezis apartment. i knocked on the door. no awnser. so i walked home.

i stopped at the park to relax. i sat on the parkbench just chilling. i saw vantas with terezi. i walked over "hi terezi, vantas" "hi vriska, whats up" "nothing out for a walk, tav has school work to do so decided to go outta the house for awhile" "thats nice" "i dont fucking care" "come on karkat be nice" karkat crossed his arms "so vriska hows school" "i made validvictoiran for my class" "thats great!" terezi hugged me. "you totally coming to my graduation, i can bring 5 guests" "i would love too" "you cant even see!" "so i can still go becuz im happy for her. i can get us into the handciapped section in the front. my cosuin went to that college and i went to his grauation and the handicapped seats are in the front row" "thats great tez, ill see u guys later" "bye vriska!" i walked away. i put my hands in my pockets.i walked home. i walked into my apartent building and took the elevator up. i got to my floor and walked in my aparent. "im home" "hey where did u go, i texted u" "oh i saw karkat and terezi at the park while i was walking home so i stopped and talked." "oh cool"

"ill be right back im getting a call" i sat on the couch and watched tv. "it was work, someone sick and i gotta go" "but todays ur only day off" "i know ill be home later" he kissed my head and left. i was upset. i sit home alone 6 nights a week from like 6-10 and on his day off he has to go to work. i just watched tv all night. at like 9pm he walked in. "im home" "hiiiiiiii" i said while eating some doritos. he sat next to me. "so what cha do while i was gone" "sit here and eat doritos." "thats...fun" "no its boring" i laid my head on his shoulder. "you know what" "what" "i need a job" "i thought kanaya pays u for 'modeling'" "well she did once 70 bucks" "i need to go food shopping too" "you have a lot to do" "yeah..." "what is ur job, i forgot" "im a shoprite bagger boy -_-" "oh yeah..." we watched tv for a lil while and i fell sleep on his lap.

i woke up at 8am. "i made some coffee if u want any" "sure *yawn* whatever" "you got cap and gown shit today right?" "yeah." i got dressed "i have 2 hours til i leave, what cha wanna do?" "lets make out" "thats a great idea" we made out the entire time! he was a good kisser, at 9:45 john knocked on the door "vriska! time tog o" "bye tav". i got up and fixed myself. i grabbed my bag and left. "so what were u and tav doing" "nothing..." "did u two!" "NO! its not like that at allllllll" "mhm" "im serious" "what were u doing than" "well we were making out" i blushed a lil "oooo u go gurl!" "shut up" we got there and we sat in the big grass area."ok everyone ill call u up in ablhabetcal order, vaildvictiorns first" "VRISKA SERKET" i walked up and got my cap and gown. it was dark blue with s golden thing.

"way to go vrisk" "thanks john" i got a text "mIGHT BE AT GAMS wHEN YOU GET HOME lUV U -tAVROS" "ok" "i hate that clown!" "who gamzee?" "yeah" "why?" "becuz he spends allllllll with tav, they work together and stuff, i never get to hang out with him" "well thats ur problem "ur not helping!" "well just get a job with him" "that seems clingy" "it is" "well after college we can hangout during the day" "everyone who got the caps and gowns may leave" said a lady "well imma go" it was only 10:30. as i was walking a thunderstorm came outta no where "holy shit!" i was 3 blocks away so i ran the whole way,i was soaking wet. it was so bad i went inside the starbucks. i texted tav "was walking home, it started to thunder and shit, im stuck at the starbucks, can u get me" "sure" i waited 5 minutes and tav came i ran in his car "thanks" "no problem" "ugh im soakign wet."

we got in our apartment. i put on dry clothes and put my cap and gown away. i sat on the couch. "lucky u werent geting ur cap and gown during this" "i know" a boom of thunder came. i was scared of thunder and lightning, tav knew that. i got a blanket from my room and laid on the couch. another boom. "ahh" tav walked over. we laid next to me. "everythings gonna be ok" i blushed a lil i fell asleep in his arms. a giant boom of thunder woke me up. i almost had a heartattack. my heart beated really fast. i sighed. tav held me closer. "its ok calm urself" i rotated my body and looked at him. "u okay?" "y-yeah" another boom. i hid my face on his chest. i started to cry a lil. when i was 13 my mom got struck by lightning and died so i was always scared ever, nervous i was next. we stayed like that for a good 5 minutes.

i fell back asleep.i woke up. "oh did i wake u?" "no its fine." the power went out. "holy shit" "thats not good" "well im bored now" "yeah me too" there was no tv or anything. we just looked at each other. i kissed him. and we didnt stop. we just kissed and kissed, my phone rang. i awnesered it "het its terezi." "het tez whats up?" "i heard ur apartment had to power, i have wanna come over?" "nah im fine" and i hung up. we continued. after like 20 minutes the power came back on but we didnt notice. we stopped and watched tv and cuddled. it was a good night tav got a call from work saying the power was out and that he had the night off. i was soo happy. it was about 2am we were both asleep. a knock on the door came. i woke up and opened it, it was terezi crying soaking wet. "whats wrong tez" she walked in. tav was still asleep. we went into my room. "whats wrong" "k-karkat h-h-he and gamzee were fighting and gamzee punches karkat in the face and then he was bleeding very i was in the doorway hearing and smelling it all, gamzee looked at me and yelled "BITCH GET OUT" i left and came here." "omg" i hugged her. she was crying. "you can stay here for the night. you can stay in my room." you dont mind?" "nah ill be on the couch" she laid down and i went back to tavs arms and we all were asleep.

the next morning me and tav woke up to a sunny day. "'terezis here" "really?" i explained what happened. "oh i hope the guys r ok" "yeah" there was a knock on the door. i opened it "hi vriska is terezi here?" it was karkat "yeah shes in my room sleeping" "can i come in" "sure" he walked in. i woke up terezi. "hi karkat" she was very tired. he picked her up. "well were gonna leave" they left. "..." "..." "that was very random" "i know" i was making a list of the 5 ppl i want to come to my graduation.

tavros

karkat

terezi

kanaya

my dad

i picked karkat becuz we grew up together and his family helped mine when my mom died. tavro looked it over "ur dad?" "of course" "i love ur dad but he never liked the idea of us dating..." "oh yeah, but i dont care what he says" "yeah i can tell when he told you to become a lawyer but u became a spider scientist" "yep, exactly" my mom was lawyer and so was my dad, he wanted me to be one too but i wanted to work with something i loves,spiders. tavros was going to be a doctor. i was proud. "why karkat?" "becuz we grew up together and his family helped mine when my mom died" "oh yeah" "kanayaand terezi becuz their like my sisters, also terezi could get u guys front row seats" "thats good" "its in 2 days" i emailed my list to my dad, he emailed back "im coming tomarrow 12noon pick me up at the airport 12:15." "FUCK!" "whats wrong'' "my dads coming tomarrow from virgina" "well are u going to tell him" "i kinda have too" "yeah"

i laid on the couch all day while tav was at work. i typed my vaildvivtioran speech. i didnt want too. at 10pm tav came home and i was sound asleepon the computer on the couch he put a blanket on me and went to bed. tav woke me up at 11. i got dressed. at 12 we headed to the airport. i was kinda nervous. we got there and we was waiting out front. we parked and got outta of tavs car. i walked over. "hi dad!" "hello vriska" we hugged. i grabbed him bag. we walked to tavs car and out it in the back seat and my dad climbed in. "hi tavros" "hi " "hows school." "good" we got to our house and went upstairs. i put my dads stuff in the guest room. "i gotta go work bye~" "bye tav" "see ya tavros" as soon as he left my dad asked "are you dating him" "to be honest, yes dad i am." "good" "good?" "hes a nice young man and i know him so its fine" i was soooooooo relived. i hugged him "luv you daddy" "yeah i know sweetheart" "who else is coming to the graduation?" kanaya,terezi,karkat,and tavros" "hm a vantas""yeah" "wanna go for a walk in the park nearby" "sure"

we walked out of the house and started to walk. we talked about oring shit. "hows grandma doing, i remeber when i came for easter she was sick?" "shes still sick but shes doing better" "yeah..." we got to the park we got some icecream. we saw karkat working there. "hey vantas" "hi vriska, how you guys doing?" "good" "good" we got icecream and my dad and karkat talked like 2 teenage girls. after awhile we walked home. "dad im glad ur here i missed u soooooooo much" we walked into my apartment. i sat on the couch my dad went to bed at 8:30. i texted tav "heeeeeeeey my dad is sleeping soooooooo 8e quiet when u come on" "dID U TELL HIM" yeeeeaaaah he asked so i told him and he was happy!" "hE WAS?" "he was glad i was dating u and that a 'respons8le young man' is dating me. that means ur awesome in dad terms" "wOW" "also he knows ur family and u very well and if u 8reak my heart he will tell ur hole family ::::D" "tHAT TOO" "i HAVE WORK SO BYE" "byeeeeeeee~" i texted kanaya "hey can u come to my graduation tomarrow its from12:30-3?" "sure i would be great! ill design a dress for u to wear under ur gown." kanaya dropped the dress off it was black with blue poka dots i went into my room at like 9:50 and fell asleep.

my alarm went off at 12. i woke up and took a shower. i got dressed into the dress kanaya made me. "bye tav~ john and aradia are out front" "bye see ya later" i kissed him grabbed my cap and gown and my vv speech and went down stairs. i hoped into aradias car. "lets graduate!" we all cheered. john had a suit on and aradia had a dark red fancy shirt with black jeans. we got to campus. we walked into the gym. everyone was there. i was very nervous. we got our caps and gowns on. we the graduation was outside. the doctors were 12:30-1:30. 30minute break to let the docs leave. then at 2-3 was me (science) then from 3:30-4:30 the weather ppl. me and john waited nervously. "i cant believe this si happeneing, it all feels like a dream" "i know!" "it feels like yesterday i walked into the room and almost fainting over the many many many spiders in excitment!" i was really excited. the speaker spoke "aranelogists report to the graduation seats" "good luck" "ok" i hugged john and they called out names one by one. "vriska serket." i walked out and i waved to my friends and my dad. i sat in my seat. "welcome parents and friends to the aranelogists graduation, we will hear from our vaildvictiroian, Vriska Serket." they all clapped i walked up. "when i finshed highschool i was going to follow my dreams and i did. i hope to get a job and actually study real spiders. i remeber when we all dissected one! it was gross but yet fun. i spent so much time with most of you and i hope that we work together! study the great 8 legged beauty. i hope to all of friends good luck on their future, thank you." everyone clapped and i sat down.

they all called each student for their diploma. i was called and i got it and they put my cap string to the other side. they finshed. "ok students, stand up." we all stood. "you may through ur caps in the air. with my class friend jamie we though our caps in the air. we laughed. i walked over to my dad and friends. i hugged them all. "great job" "yeah ur speech was great." we went to my fav resturant, mcdonalds. XD. i got some mcnuggets. we told stoires and shit. then we dropped off terezi and karkat and kanaya. we dropped dad at the airport. "bye dad, call me when u get home plz" "i will" i hugged him. i went to get his bags "tav treat her well." they both laughed. i walked back over. "here dad, plz have a safe trip" " i will" we went on his plane. we got into tavs car. i looked at my diploma. "i got you a gift." "you did tav?" "yeah" he handed me a small box. i opened it. it was a charm necklace with my zodiac symbol. "aw this is really nice." "you can collect all the symbols" i hugged him. we drove home. i put my diploma on the fridge, "i feel im four and my moms hanging my artwork on the fridge,"we'll get a frame" he put his arm around. i heard egbert walking so i peaked my head outta the door and yelled "hey bitch! we are college gradiates," "fuck yeah!' i came back in laughing. i put my PJs on and flopped on the couch. tav sat next to me. i rested my head on his lap.

"tav" "yeah" "are you proud of me?" "of course i am! why wouldnt i." "idk i just-nevermind" "wait why" "no reason just a question" "just a question, it sounds pretty serious to me" "well i-just nevermind' "ok" "i have another surpirse" "what is ?" he picked me up marriage style. "where we going?" "my room" i was confused at first than i relized what we were going to do. i started to laught a lil. he put me down on his bed and laid next to me. we started kissing and stuff happened. just saying: they sex was great! we put our clothes back on and fell asleep cuddling. the next morning i woke up, tav was still asleep. so i laid next to him texting john. "JOHN!" "what" "we did it! me and tav!" "you guys..." "yep!" "how was it" "it was great!" "im glad" "..." "lol jk, im happy u had a great day i meant." "oh y didnt u say that at first" "the question is was it UR first?" "no" "..." "dont u rrmemeber from karkats party like a year ago." "no" "lol u were sooooooo drunk thats y" "u know what idc im going back to bed," "kk bye~" i started playing candy crush. tav woke up. "hey how long u been up?" "i think like5 mins" it was like an hour XD i turned to him. "tav thank you for a great night" we both started to laugh. "that sounds soo weird" "i know" we got up and we watched disney channel for no reason and ate cerel. "i got school ill be in my room" "ok" i used my laptop and looked for a job. i found it "bug scientists needed: spiders,butterflys and fire ants scientists needed." i emailed them "i am a newly aranelogist and i need a job. im very serious about spiders plz consider me please email me back -vriska serket." i cheered a lil. ~10 minutes late~ i checked my email. there was already a email from the bug ppl "hi vriska we would be glad to have you, please come to 142 donald road tomarrow at 4:30-6:30 for ur interveiw! -jesscia" tav walked out "whats up" "i have a job interveiw tomarrow"

"really? for what?" "a bug lab thing" "thats great!" "what do i wear to a job interview? i never been to one" "well something like professtional" "ok i know" i picked out my long sleeve white shirt and my vest and some jeans. "is this good?" "yeah i think i would bring ut diploma too and resume" "whats a resume" "its like about urself good stuff but u dont a HAVE to have one" "im too lazy to make one" "i knew you were going to say that" i got a text "H3Y M3 U 4ND K4N4Y4 G1RLS D4Y?" "sure why not!" i got dressed into my scorpio shirt and shorts. "im going to hang out with yez and kan today bye~" i walked outta my apartment and went down stairs tez and kan were waiting. "theres the college grad" "oh shut up" "where to tez?" i though we could get our nails done!" "thats sounds great!" we walked to the nail salon a block away. "hey fef" "hey girls!" feferi worked there with aradia and nepeta. we sat in the salon chairs and got our feet done. i choose orange and dark blue. terezi got "cherry red" and kanaya got bright pink and green. "no vriksers i heard you graduated!" "yeah i did yesterday."i like ur necklace, is it new?" "uh yeah it is tavros gave it to all aw'd. "yeah whatever, what time is it" we were finshed. "2:30" "i gotta go in a hour." "why" "i have a job interview at 4;30" "ok we will be done by then" "theres more" "no" "bye girls~" we walked outta there and we walked home.

"so other than the necklace whatelse did he get you" "well we" "you guys had sex!" "TEREZI SHH" "so it is true than" "yeah" i started to blush "i remeber me and karkats first time" "what." "i might be blind but i need some action too" "terezi im not saying that but what" "yes thats quite questionable." "well it was about 3 months ago after me and dave broke up. we were just hanging out, i was still upset over the brake up." "so he was ur rebound." "techally yes. we let me finsh, he told me i didnt need a cool loser like him. than i said i wished more guys were like you. then he said then y dont u have me. he kissed me and than BAM we had sex." "terezi thats an amazing story but i didnt need to know that." "well i told u anyway." "kanaya did u" "no,i am a lesbian remeber that. its...different" "i dont want to know""well heres my stop, bye~" "bye vriska" i walked upstairs to my floor i walked into my apartment. "im home!" "hey how was girl time." "good but also weird." "why?" "terezi" we both said. i took a shower and got ready. i blew dried my hair and straightened it. i put some make-up on "how do i look?" "u look great" he hugged me. "you know with the humidty ur hair will curl up in a second. "i need you to drive me so it doesnt curl" we both laughed. it was 3:30. we got into the car and he drove me there. "can you get me at 6:30?" "sure" i got outta the car with my bag. i walked in. it was great. a big sicence lab. "hi i am vriska serket" "ok vriska go through door 6 and ask for ." "ok" i walked thourgh door 6. "hi is here." "yes thats me" it was a girl. "vriska?"

"yes" "ok" the interveiw went great. i showed her my dipolma and vaildvictiorian award thing. "vriska u got the job. here is ur lab coat. it must be wore everyday." i saw a spider. "hey thats a trapdoor spider" "correct" i gave some facts about it. "vriska u seem great for this job." she handed me my coat. and i got a text from tav saying he was here. "how much does this pay?" "100 per day for 5 days, weekends off. youll work from 7am-7pm" 'ok ill see you..." "this friday" "ok bye it was nice meeting you." "bye" i walked out. i saw tav. "i see a lab coat so.." "i got the job." he hugged me. we drove home."how much day." 100 a day 5 days a week. weekends off. form 7am-7pm" "isnt that early for you." "yeah but its fine, after i get enough money im going to buy my own car." "thats good but ill miss being ur shofer." we both laughed. he parked the car and we went in. we went int he elevtor and got to our floor. i opened the door and i put my PJs on and flopped on the couch. "you did the sam thing last night." "yeah becuz its fun" i sat up and watched my favoite movie, Con Air. tav sat next to with his arm around me. ive seen like a thousands times. i love nic cage. but not as much as tav.

the movie finshed and it was about 11. me and tav went to bed together. we just cuddled. i turned to look at tav. he fell asleep. i just looked at him. i wondered how did i get a nice guy like him. when we were in middle school i was a bitch. i saw mean i tricked people. but tavros was there for me. he helped me become the nice person i am now. i never understood why he wanted to help me, but im glad he did. i feel asleep. the next morning i felt sick. i threw up. "vriska are you okay?" tavros asked. i walked out of the bathroom. "y-yeah im fine" i said, "vriska im going to school to be a doctor...dont fool me i know ur sick" he said. he placed his hand on forehead "ur like burning up." he said. my face was a lil red. i felt dizzy too. i fainted. tavros caught me before i fell to the ground. he carried me to my bed. ~2 hours later~ i woke up. i saw tavros on his computer. he was doing his school stuff. i coughed. "oh hey vriska ur are you feeling?" he asked. "like. shit" i said. "remember when we were 11 and you got sick at school and threw up on karkat" tavros said. "yeah, that was funny" i said. i laid down for another 3 hours. ugh boring. "im finally done" he said. "really" i said. "yeah im actually done. i just finished my last course" he said. he sighed and came and sat next to me.

"thats great" i said. "i am now doctor tavros nitram" he said. "congrats doc" i said. i sneezed. "now i can take care of you til you get better." he said. he kissed my forehead. i fell asleep. ~4 hours later~i woke up again. i walked into the kitchen to grab some water. "vriska if u needed anything u could of told me" tav said. "yeah i know" i said. i yawned. i sipped my water. "vriska are you feeling ok" he asked. "y-yeah i fine"i said, i blinked a few times. i walked over and hugged tavros. "vriskai know u want me to carry you" he said. "yep" i said, he lefted me up and carried me to bed. "thanks tav" i said. "no problem" he said. "just rest up" he said. it was about 9pm. i fell asleep. ~next morning~ i woke up feeling a lot better. i got up and yawned. all of a sudden i felt puky. i ran to the bathroom and threw up. i walked out. i felt a lot better. i drank some water i chewed some gum.i walked into tavros room. "heeeeeeey tav" i said. he woke up. "hey vriska i see ur feeling better" he said. "yep im 100%" i said.

i climbed into his bed. "well doctor nitram do you have work today" i asked."im going to the local hospital today and see if i can work there as a doctor" he said. "oh i guess ill visit kanaya today" i said. "i start work tomarrow" i said. "well i guess we both are busy" he said. we cuddled for like an hour. then tav said "i got to get ready" he said. i got up and walked into my room. i put on my con air shirt and jean shorts and red convsere. i grabbed my red messager. "bye tav im going to kanayas." i said. i walked up to him and kissed him. i walked out the door. i saw john "hey vris love the shirt" he said. "i didnt see u at all yesterday" he said. "yeah i wasnt feeling well" i said. "oh really?" he said. "yeah lately ive been waking up and throwing up" i said. "vriska do u think ur pregnant?" he said. "what! no " i said. "hm? is the puking only in th emorning?" he asked. "yeah.." i said. "vriska u might be pregnant" john said. "nope. i cant be" i said nervously. "vriska, when u and tav did it di he use protection" he asked. "maaaaaaaaybeeeeeeee" i said. "well look at the time i got to go'' i walked into the elevator. am i pregnant? i cant be. no. no. i walked to kanayas apartment. i walked in.

"hey kanaya" i said. "hello vriska." she said. "i have some clothes i need you to try on." she said. "ok whatever" i said. she handed me a few dresses and shirts. i tried some on. fits a lil tight but it was fine. "their great kanaya" i said. "vriska are you okay" she asked. "yeah i just got over the flu" i said. "hm i see. i think u put a lil weight on becuz th eclothes were a lil tight" she said. i said to myself "i cant be" "vriska is there something really wrong?" she asked. "well i saw john in the hallway. i told him lately ive be waking and puking. so john said i might be pregnant" i explained. "i see." she said. "can i be pregnant?" i asked. "maybe" she said. "i just got a job, tavros just got his doctor degree. i can not be pregnant!" i said. "well vriska you should have tavros wear pro-" i interupted her. "we did it once!" i said. i looked at the floor. "should i tell tav" i asked. "of course" she said. "ugh i really dont want to." i said. "how could you have a kid when ur one urself" kanaya said. "kanaya this is serious. do you know how pissed my dad will be if i am pregnant" i said. "right. you r dad knew tavros since like birth right?" "yeah he and tavros mom were like bestfriends. thas how we meet through them" i said. "yeah and then after he knows about u two, he gets u pregnant" she said.

terezi walked in. "pregnant?" terezi asked. "uh uh uh" i couldnt say anything. "its nothing terezi" kanaya said. "just tell her kanaya" i said. "if u wish" she said. "tell me what" terezi asked. "vriska thinks shes pregnant" kanaya said. "wow vriska how could u have a child when ur one urself" she said 'thats what i said" kanaya said. "yeah yeah whatever" i said. i let out a big sigh. "i donnt have this problem with rose" kanaya said. "yeah i get it" i said. "im going home" i said and left. i walked down the street. i saw aradia at starbucks. "hey aradia" i said "hello vriska how are you" she asked. "im not doing so well" i said. "why whats wrong" she asked. "well i think im pregnant" i said. "oh well um that could be a good thing i surpose" she said. "yeah maybe." i said "well you have tavros and ur friends." she said. "yeha i gotta head home bye" i said. :bye vriska" she said i walked upstairs. i knocked on johns door. he answered "hey vriska" "john i think ur right." i said. "about what" he asked. "about me being pregnant" i said. "so what made u come to ur senses" he said. "well kanayas clothes for me are getting tighter and the morning sickness cant be good." i said.

"ur telling tavros right?" he said. "i dont want to but i know i have to." i said. "i hope he isnt home. i need to calm down" i said. "well good luck vriska" john said. "yeah yeah whatevr" i walked in my apartment and i sat on the couch. i dont want a child...yet. i just got a job and tavros. he will prob freak out. i started to freak otu myself. my put a pillow over my face and screamed. i got up. i walked into the kitchen and grabbed some chips i sat back down and tavros walked in, "hey guess whos going to be a working as a doctor" he said. "let me guess you?" i said. "mhm. i got hired." he said. "thats great" i said. i got up and hugged him. i didnt want to tell him but i had to. "tavros i have t-to tell you something" i said. "what is it" he asked. "w-well i think i-im pregnant" i said. his eyes widen. "well uh " he had no comment. i looked at the ground. i began to cry. "plz dont cry" he said, he kissed my forebead. "vriska u said might so no matter what, i will still love you" he said. "i-i dont know what to do" i said. "i dont either" he said. "im going to buy a pregncy test, i need to know now" i said. i grabbed my wallet and walked to CVS.

i walked into CVS i quickly grabbed the tests paid and left. i walked home quickly. i dont want my friends to see me. i walked into my apartment. ~15 monutes later~ i checked the test...I WAS PREGNANT. i screamed. "u are arent u" tavros said. i nodded my head yes. "well i-i got work so ill be home later" he said. he kissed me good bye and left. i ran across the hall to johns. i banged on his door. "WHAT" he yelled. "ITS ME" he opened th edoor quickly." come in" he said. i walked in freaking out. "whats wrong" he asked. "i am pregnant! i took the test" i said. "the offical test aye" he said. "john no times for jokes. im going to flip my shit" i said. "yeah, want some cocoa" he asked. "plz" i said. o sat at his kitchen table and he handed me a mug of cocoa "john i dont know fi i can have this kid" i said. "u r only 22" he said. "john! what am i going to do" i said. "well u can have the he kid and be happy" he said "u dont understand." i said. i banged my head on the table. "vriska but calm down" he said. "ou should get some rest and see a doctor tomarrow" he said "ur right but i have work" i said. "well after work" he said. "fine ill make an appointment tonight" i siad. "imma leave." i said. "ok great bye" he said. "john" "yeah" "i know dave is here." i said. "how did u know" he asked. "ur wearing his shirt" i said. i walked into ym apartment.

i called the doctor and made an appointment. i laid in my bed. i fell asleep. i heard tavro come home. i woke up. "oh sorry did i wake you" he said. "its fine" i said. "i called a doctor im getting checked out tomarrow after work" i said. ''i cant believe this is happening" he said. "what being a doctor and being a dad' i asked. "both'' he said. i walked with tavros into his room. we cuddled til we fell asleep. i heard my alarm sound 5:45am. i got up and took a shower.i got out and has my morning sickness.i walked into my room. i put on a plain black shirt and just some plain jeans. i put on my scientist coat. i put on my red converse. i blew dired my hair and straighten it. i grabbed my red messagner "bye tavros im off to work' i said. "do u need a ride?" he asked. "no im fine" i walked down the hall an dknocked on johns door. "hey vri whats up" he asked. "off to my first day of work" i said. "ok cya then good luck" he said. i walked down stairs. i took a cab to work. ~at 7pm~ i called tavros to pick me up. he came. "hey how was work?" he asked. i clibed into his car. "it was awesome. i disected a trapdoor spider." i said. "thats cool" he said. we drove home. "so uh how you feeling" he asked. "fine" i said. i wasnt fine. i felt like i was going to explode. "today was my test day so i dotn have work again til monday." i said. "thats good" he said. we walked upstairs and into our apartment. i sat on the couch.

my phone rang, it was my dad. "shit shit shit" i said then i anwsered it, "hey dad" i said. "vriska i just got a call from karkat saying u wer pregnant, is that true." he said. i hung up. "it was ur dad wasnt it" tav said. "fucking vantas told him" i said. my phone rang again. i didnt want to awnser it but i did. "sorry uh got disconnected" i said. "yeah sure npw vriska is it true" he said. "yes it is" i said. "vriska, plz tell me tavros is the father" he said. "he si dont worry" i said. "fine, i cant change that so just be carful ok?" he said. "i will dad,bye" i said. i hung up. i threw my phone onto the couch next to me. i just didnt beilive what the joink was going on...


	2. Chapter 2

humanstuck-vriska and tavros-part 2

~8 months later~ i was now 8 months pregnant and it fucking sucks. i hate it. the doctor said the baby was due november 9. i sat on the couch and watched tv. i ate some dorritos. tavros quit his job at shoprite and became a full time doctor. he was at work all day for like 5 days a week. i had work 5 days a week too but a different time from 3am-8a. really early. i hate it.i finally got enough money for my own car. i got a black pickup truck. it was a backseat. i had to get one with a back seat. my back hurt like hell. i never knew carrying a kid was so fucking hard. how did my mom do it with me. it was the weekend and i was happy! tavro had weekends off too. i found out i was having a girl. tavros came home. "hey vriska." he said. "hey tav" i said, "how u feeling?" he asked. "fine" i said. "what will we name her." i said. "i dont know" he said. " i was thinking we chould name her after my mom" i suggested. "makenzi?" he said. "yeah why not" i said. "middle name?" he said. "makenzi jordan." i said. "after ur mom and grandma" he said. "yeah. do u liek it" i asked, "yeah i love it" he said. my phone rang it was kanaya "hey kan whats up?" i said. "nothing just wanted to know if you wanted to come over" she said. "uh sure ill be right over" i said, "im going to head to kanayas" i said. "ok have fun" he said. i saw john as always. "sup egbert" i said. "sup mama serket" he said. "what did i say about calling me that." said. "yeah whatever" he said.

"so where ya heading" he asked. "kanayas" i said. "cool ill see u later"he said "bye" i walked into the elevator and headed to my car. i drove to kanayas. i walked up hr manystairs which sucked. i got to her apartment and i walked in. "kanaya ur building needs an elevator" i said. "hello mama serket" she said. "did john tell u tha he calls me that" i said "no rose told me. she got it from john" she said. "of course. so what cha need." i asked. "i was wondering who were going to pick as the godmother for ur baby girl." she said. "im still deciding between u and terezi. this is the only kid im having ." i said. "i know" she said, "ill tell u when i chose it" i said, "also i made u some baby clothes." she said. "really thats great" i said. she handed me a bag of clothes. "kanaya this is so awesome thank you." i said. "no problem. you do need to save some money.' she said. "yeah rent+car+all the baby furacher=a lot of money." i said. "kanaya thank you so much." i said. i hugged her. "no problem" she said. "so what are you naming her?" she asked. "mackenzi jordan nitram."i said. "so shes getting tavros last name" she said, "yeah" i said.

"are u and tavros getting married?" she asked. "no we agreed to wait. til after the baby is born" i said. "thats smart" she said. "it was his idea" i said. "well thats a great idea anyway" she said, "well im going to head home" i said. "ok be safe: she said as i left. i walked CAREFULLY down the stairs, and walked to my car. i drove home. i walekd into ym elevatred and walked to my apartment.i walked in. "hey tav im home" i said. no awnser. i walked into the kitchen and saw a note "wENT TO WORK. aNY TROUBLE JUST CALL ME." well looks likeim home alone tonight. while i was watching tv my water broke! holy shit! i called john becuz he was right next door. "hey mama ser-" i interupted him "JOHN MY WATER BROKE!" i said. "ok virska ill be right over." he said. he came in. "ok just calm down"he said. "we need to get to the hospital." i said. "ok ok lets go" he said. we rushed to johns car. ~at the hospital~ i was in a room when tavros came in. "vriska are you okay?" he asked. "no im going to give birth" i said. "yeah.." ~after the baby was born." i was so fucking tired. tavros kissed my head. i was so fucking glad she was out. the doctor said she was a healhy baby, 6 punds 9 onuces. i named her what i was going to, mackenzi jordan nitram. i held her. ~the next day~ i got to leave the hospital.

i walked out holding her. tavros pulled up and i put her int he carseat and i sat in the back with her. i looked at her, she was adorable. she looked like tavros. we reached home and i picked her up. we walked into the elevator. we walked to our apartment. "ill be right back" i said. i walked to johns. i knocked on the door. john opened it. "omfg she so adorble." he said, "i know and i want to say thank you for helping me yesterrday" i said."its fine mama serket" he said, i walked away. i called kanaya "hey kan" i said. "vriska i heard u had the baby" she said. "yep and i wanted to know if u wanted to come over." i said. "i would love too" she said. i walked into the nursery and put mackenzi down for her nap. kanaya walked in. "hello vriska" she said. "hey " i said, "wheres mackenzi" she asked "napping." i said. we walked into the nursey and kanaya whispered "she looks liek tavros" "thats what i thought" i said. tavros came in too and hugged me form behind. i thought "now i have a family...'' we all walked bakc into the living room. we talekd about boring shit. then kanaya left. mackenzi started crying."dont worry i got her" tavros said. he walked away. the crying stoped after 3 minutes.

he walked out with her. he sat down next to me. "tavros im so glad we had her" i said. "me too. it was a shock but its cool to be a dad" he said. "yeah me too" i said. i kissed tavros. ~i week later~ I HAVE GOTTEN NO SLEEP. its fucking 4am and im up with mackenzi. tavros is up too. she keeps crying and ccrying. finally she quiet down. at like 5 am. we went back to bed. ~20 minutes later~ the motherfuckign crying again!. i got up. i just feed her. what else is there. "ugh stop crying" i said. i changed her diaper. she quiet down. im on vaterityleague so i have 2 months off of work. great!. tavros got up. "bye i got work." he said. he kissed my head and mackenzis head and he left. i turned on the tv. i put on the news. why is being a mom so fucking hard. ~2 hours later~ i changed mac into a outfit kanaya made her. "c'mon lets go to aradias." i said. her house becuz her and sollux have 3 kids already. i could use her help. i walked to my car an dput her int he carseat. i drove to aradias.

i knocked on her door. she awnsered "hi vriska." she said. "hey aradia" "c'mon in" she said. i walked in. "whats up vriska" she said. "i kinda need some help with mac." i said. "i get it. new mom what the heck do i do stuff" she said. "yeah..." i said. it was like a mommy class. ~3 hours later~ "ok vriska i think u got the hang of it" aradia said. "thanks aradia" i said. "she really looks like tavros" she said. "everyone has been saying that" i said. "a tavros with black hair" aradia said. sollux walked in. "hi vriska." he said. "hey sol" i said. "is that mackenzi?" he asked. "yeah" i said. "she looks like tavros with black hair" he said. "thats what everyone says" i said. "well i better go" i said. "bye vriska" aradia said. "aradia thanks for the help." i said. aradia handed me mack and we left.

i put mack in her carseat and we drove home. i walked into the elevator and walked into my apartment. she started crying. "um what did aradia say..." "she said if she cried that means shes hungry,tired,need to be changed or just being a bitch" i said. i feed her. she quiet down. i let out a releif sigh. i put her down for a nap and i took one myself. tavros came home and saw i fell asleep on the couch. mack started crying. i woke up. "ill take care of her" he said. i went back sleep. ~4 hours later~ i woke up. best nap ever. i walked to tavros. "hey tav" i said. "hey how did u sleep" he asked. "really good." i said. he handed me mack. "how was she" i asked. "she was good didnt really cry" he said."thats good." i said. "so what cha do today" he asked. "me and mack went to visit aradia" i said. "really thats cool." he said. "it was like mommy school she helped me by explaining some shit" i said. "her and sollux do have 3 kids." he said. "i know" i said.

~1 month later~ its been a month since mack was botn and we are going great. she stopped being a bitch at night. shes doing awesome. i have a month til i go back to work and kanaya is going to watch her til i get home at 8am. tav leaves at 5 so yeah. ill miss her but i wont be there to take care of her at 4am. thats when she likes to get up. it was 5am. im use to being up now and doing chores and shit. i felt like a mom. tavros left for work. i havent seen kanaya in forever. i stayed home alot with mack. ~12noon~ i called kanaya "hey kan" i said. "hello vriska hows mackenzi" she asked. "good. want to hang out today?" i asked. "sure want to come to my place." she asked. "sure" i said. "ill be over in few minutes" i said. i hung up. i got mack ready and grabbed my messager. i walked to johns. i knocked on the door. "hey mama srket" he said "hey can you do me a favor" i asked."sure what" he said. "can you watch mack while i go shopping?"i asked. "uh sure" he said. "if u need anything its in this bag, ill be home like 2-3 hours" i said. "have fun u deserve a break mamaserket" he said. i handed him the bag and mack. "thanks john. bye mack" i said, i kissed her head and walked to the elevator.

i walked to kanayas. up all those stairs. i knocked on her door. "c'mon in" she said. i walked in. "wheres mack?" she asked. "with john. mama serket needs a break" i said. "want to go get our nails done" kanaya asked. "that would be great" i said. we walked to the salon. we saw feferi. "hey girls!" she said bubbley as ever. "hey fef" i said. "hello feferi' kanaya said. "nails" feferi said. :u know us so well" i said. "so vriska hows machenzi doing?" fef asked. "i wish she didnt like 4am. i wish it was 2pm she woke up. yeah i like that."i said. "does tavros help out?" kanaya asked. "a lot. he takes her for walks and stuff and lets me sleep. if he didnt do that id be tired as fuck" i said. "speaking of mackenzi where is she?" fef asked while painting my nails blue. "with john, hes like my free babysitter" i said. when we were done we paid and left. i walked home. i was so happy i had a day with kanaya. i walked up the stairs and to johns apartment. i opened the door. it was adorkable. john and mack fell asleep. i carefully picked up mack and poked john. he woke up. "hey mama serket" he said, "thanks a lot john" i said. "anytime" he said, i grabbed the bag and walked into my apartment.

i walked into tavros and gamzee watching football. greeeeaaaat. "hey tav, hey gam" i said. "hey vriska" tav said, i walked into my room. me and mack watched elmo. i think i enjoyed it more than her. tavros was off tomarrow. i was happy for that. mack fell asleep. i walked into macks room. i put her in her footie PJs and put her in her crib. i walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of icetea. i sat next to tav. ~1 hour later~ "well tavbro i got to go." he said. "bye gamzee" he said. gamzee left. "so how was ur day" tavros asked. "good i hung out with kanaya today" i said. i heard mack sart crying. "i got her" tav said. i layed on the couch and fell asleep. ~6am~ i woke up on the couch. i got up. MACK. i walked into the nursery. she was sleeping like an angel. i sighed in releif. i walked into tavs room. "hey vriska" he said. i climbed into his bed. we talked for a lil while. then mack started crying, i got up. i feed her. i held her and walked into the kitchen. i poured some cola into a mug,i drank it. i was happy.

~1 year later!~ mack just turned 1. i sat her infront of nick jr while i cleaned the house, it was the weekend so i had nothing better to do. tavros left for a lil while. i got a texy from him saying "mEET ME IN THE PARK". i texted back "ok ill 8e right there," i turned the tv off. i put mack in her shcroller and we left for the park. when i got there, i saw tavros at the usual spot. "hey tav" i said. "hey vrisk hi mack" he said.. he has his one hand in his jacket pocket. we talked for ahwile. then he said. "mack just turned 1 and i think its time" "time for what" i asked. he took out a tiny dark blue velvet box. "vriska will you marry me" he asked. "yes tavros i will" i said. i hugged him. we walked home. i pushed the shroller. ~the very next day~ tavros left for work and i did some chores. i called kanaya "omfg kan guess hwat!" i said. "what" she said. "tav proposed!" i said cheerfully. "thats wonderful!" she said. "also can u watch mack. im going to the gym to get the baby fat off" i said. "i will be there in a few minutes. she said. ~10 minutes later~ kanaya walked in. "can i see the ring." she said. i showed her the ring. it had a diamond spider on it. "thats so u!" she said. "i know" i said. i got changed into my gym clothes. i said my good byes to mack and left ~2 hours later~i walked into the elevator. i knocked on johns door. "sup" he said. "guess who got proposed to yesterday" i said. "no. way!" he said. i showed him the ring. "thats awesome" he said. "i know." i responded.

i walekd into my apartment. "hey kan" i said. "hello vriska" she said. kanaya and mack were watching bubble guppies. babies are so weird. "she was an angel" she said. "good" i said. i picked up mack. "thanks kanaya" i said. "np any time!" she said. she grabbed her purse and left. i put mack down for her nap. i took a shower. i got out and put my lazy clothes on. i watched some tv. i walked into macks room. she woke up but didnt cry. i picked her up, chnaged her diaper and feed her. i carried her into the living room and we played with her baby toys. i put on disney junior. tavros walked in. "hey tav" i said. "hey vrisk" he said "dada" mack said. it was adorble. "aw that was cute" i said. "yeah" he said. i got up and walked into the kitchen. i looked for something to eat. "im going to go food shopping." i said. "do u want me to watch mck?" he sked. "nah ill bring her" i said. "ok" he responded. i picked up mack and grabbed my purse. i carried her to my car and put her in her carseat. we drove to shoprite.


End file.
